brotherhoodnationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ethereon
Ethereon '''is a nation that was formed by the Ethereon Party, a group of people from Denmark that broke off of their former country to form their own nation. The Ethereon Party, which was led by a man called Keld Rune, broke off of Denmark, which decided to give them a small portion of land just off of the coast of the Baltic Sea, in Denmark. Keld Rune became the first president of Ethereon, and helped in the formation of the Unification Council - the leading, senatorial council of Ethereon that often advised the president. By 2016, Ethereon joined the Union of Conservative Federations, and allied with the Ispirium Federation, Correlia Federation, and the Union of Lenton. History ''Main article: ''Timeline of Ethereon' On July 17, 1985, a Danish man named Keld Rune, alongside a few of his friends, formed a group called the Ethereon Party, which was made to protest against the lack of freedom in Denmark. By October 21, many people of southern Denmark joined the Ethereon Party, agreeing in Rune's protests, and soon, on Christmas Day of 1985, Rune led members of the party to protest to the Danish leaders, saying that if they did not grant their deserved freedom over the next year, they would split off from Denmark and rebel. After the year had ended, Denmark said they could not grant their freedom, but would give money instead - especially if they decided to break off of Denmark. They eventually did, on February 1, 1987, and with the money they were given, they established a nation in southern Denmark - the Danish leaders gave them that land to start off with for their new nation - and formed the country of Ethereon, after the Ethereon Party. Government * '''The president of Ethereon' rules the nation, and is usually in office for eight or sixteen years, unless a third year is voted for by majority electoral vote by the citizens of Ethereon. The president has the ability to pass bills and declare war, but only if necessary and if most of the council agrees. * The Unification Council is the leading council of Ethereon that consists of six men, the seventh being the president. Members of the council often advise the president on what to do in a certain case, and also pass votes as to whether or not a law should be passed, or another case is passed. If the president unexpectedly dies, the council become the leading members of Ethereon, and have to pass private votes as to whether or not something should be done. * Senators '''govern regions throughout Ethereon. Normal senators, which are elected by citizens, govern single, small regions, meanwhile the grand senators - which are elected by members of the Unification Council - rule larger pieces of land in Ethereon. Sometimes, senators are referred to as governors. Timeline * '''July 17, 1985: The Ethereon Party is formed by a Danish man, Keld Rune, alongside a few of his friends, and made a party that protested against the lack of freedom in Denmark * October 21, 1985: People of southern Denmark begin to see reasoning in the Ethereon Party's protests, and many Danish join the Ethereon Party * December 7, 1985: Keld Rune gives the idea for the Ethereon Party to go on major strike and threaten the Danish leaders if their freedom was not given within over the following year * December 25, 1985: Members of the Ethereon Party, led by Keld Rune, warn the Danish leaders that if they were not given over the following year, they would break off from Denmark, and form a rebellion against their home nation * April 14, 1986: Denmark deploys their enforcers to deal with the Ethereon Party, which retaliates, saying they only wanted freedom, and union * December 5, 1986: The Ethereon Party finds out the leaders of Denmark have been ignoring their pleas, and Keld Rune decides to give them one final chance before they rebel * December 7, 1986: The Danish leaders declare to the Ethereon Party that they cannot grant the freedom they want, although if they do decide to finally break off of Denmark, they do not rebel and Denmark would give money in return * December 24, 1986: Keld Rune publicly announces that the Ethereon Party would break off of Denmark and form a new nation in the following year * February 1, 1987: The Ethereon Party breaks off from Denmark and forms the nation Ethereon. The Danish leaders, upholding their part of their deal, give Ethereon 1,000,000 dollars worth of money, to help them start their new nation, and they give Ethereon a small portion land just off of the Baltic Sea coast, in southern Denmark. February 1 also becomes Ethereon's day of indepence, an eventual holiday * February 27, 1987: Ethereon starts to sack Danish cities in their bought land, and claim them in the name of Ethereon * July 24, 1987: The Danish city sackings end * September 18, 1987: Ethereon civilians, former members of the Ethereon Party, ask for a government to rule them. Keld Rune assumes control until they can organize presidental elections. Meanwhile, Ethereon is made a democracy - a nation for freedom and union * September 29, 1987: Mining operations for silver begin in western Ethereon, and fishing becomes a major profession in Ethereon, due to its major amount of seaside towns * January 1, 1988: Presidental elections are finally in order, and four men run for president: Keld Rune, Adam Franks, Mark Skou, and Arvid Albertsen. * January 16, 1988: The presidental elections, which end quickly due to the lack of civilians and candidates, come to a conclusion and Adam Franks and Keld Rune are the two candidates running against each other * Janurary 29, 1988: After short voting, Keld Rune is elected the first president of Ethereon, although cannot be put into the office yet to due to the finishing of the capitol building * January 31, 1988: Ethereon's capital city, Triumphium (named so over Ethereon's "victory" over Denmark), is completed, and the capitol building's minimal requirements were completed * February 1, 1988: Finally, one year after Ethereon's founding, Keld Rune becomes the first president of Ethereon, and finally goes into office * March 19, 1988: Denmark sees Ethereon's success, and decides to declare war on them in order to bring them back to Denmark * April 15, 1988: While Ethereon does not have much infantry, they decide to go into war against Denmark, Rune thinking they can win by using their skill in stealth * April 29, 1988: The Battle of Deepwood takes place in the northern words of Ethereon, called Deepwood. It was a decisive Ethereon victory, as they used their stealth abilities to ambush the Danish soldiers * July 30, 1988: Keld Rune goes to the front lines of battle and leads Ethereon in a short skirmish on the Ethereon-Danish border, which turns out to be an Ethereon victory * September 22, 1988: Denmark, after many losses, admits defeat and are forced to give Ethereon more land and money, and they end up paying a 5 million dollar fine, and are forced to give about 500 miles of land to Ethereon * November 17, 1988: Ethereon's first harbor city, called Kereuum, is finished at a large harbor, which they call Ethereon Harbor * February 1, 1989: The people of Ethereon celebrate their first holiday, Freedom Day, two years after the nation's founding * April 26, 1990: Keld Rune is assassinated by a Danish man during a meeting with the members of the Unification Council. The Ethereon police begin to hunt down the culprit * April 29, 1990: The assassin is apprehended, and Keld Rune's funeral is held in front of the capitol building. He is buried at the Triumphium Graveyard * February 1, 1996: Because of Ethereon law, presidental elections are not held until 1996. A man named Jerome Muldowney is elected president of Ethereon